


Coincidence

by LifeShouldBeAMusical



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeShouldBeAMusical/pseuds/LifeShouldBeAMusical
Summary: Two women with a surprising connection meet in a bar.





	Coincidence

The brunette nodded at the cocktail in the black-haired girl’s hand. “That’s a Straight Girl Crush, isn’t it?” Receiving a surly nod, she held up her identical drink with a wry grin. “I’ve been there. Can I ask who you’re drinking about?”

“The girl whose family adopted me after my family died when I was fourteen.” Jessica Jones wasn't surprised to hear the other woman choke on her drink at that; it was a fairly typical reaction to her answer. “You?”

“The girl my family adopted, after her family died when she was fourteen,” Alex Danvers replied in utter disbelief.


End file.
